How To Play Poker
by Warrior NIna
Summary: An old friend of Haruhi comes back and is soon apart of the host club. But what's this newcomer's story.What happens when the shadow king haves finally meet his most stubborn and toughest challenges?


A/N: An old friend of Haruhi comes back and is soon apart of the host club. But what this newcomer story and why does it seem that Kyoya doesn't feel like he should truest them. What happens when the shadow king haves finally meet his most stubborn and toughest challenges?

* * *

At first Kyoya didn't mine, so what if the new student was staring at him longer then a normal person should, He couldn't care less but now it was getting ridiculous and annoying. He turned around on more time to see if the new student was still staring at him, but the student looked away just when he made eye contact with Kyoya. Kyoya turn back around on his seat

'_What was it the teacher said that boy's name was…oh yeah, Kimiko Kanashii, another honor students. Hm, damn commoner better stop staring at me unless he wants hell, then again maybe he's gay. Either way its making me feel nervous'_

Kyoya tired to ignore the strange feeling he had in his stomach every time he knew Kimiko was looking in his direction. It felt a lot like the one he would get every time he knew his father was judging him was his eyes. The bell rang and Kyoya thank the gods, he couldn't take another min of it. He had next period free and he was planning go to the third music room with Tamaki to see if today's costume had arrived yet. He looked over to Tamaki seat to find that he wasn't there, he looked around the almost empty class room until he finally saw the tall blond at the back of the class talking to…Kimiko.'_ Tamaki you idiot! What are the odds of you talking to the one thing I want to get away from'_ he walked over to the two and stood quietly behind Tamaki.

"Hello, your name is Kimiko Kanashii, am I correct?"

"Why yes and your Tamaki Suou aren't you?"

"The one and only" he said as he bowed his head

"I wanted to say thank you. It's because of your family that I was able to be a part of your beautiful school" Kimiko smiled towards the two boys. Tamaki had to stop him self from squeezing like a fan girl at his smile, however Kyoya didn't feel the same. He's seen that smile before, being used by himself every time he sees one of the customers at the club looking at him.

"Oh you really think our school is beautiful! That so sweet of you! Oh and of course you're welcome. Its must be hard for a commoner like your self to feel welcome around us beautiful rich people, not that your not handsome but I know how hard life must be for you. I really do, I happen to have a commoner friend myself bu-

Kimiko stop him in mid sentences "you have a commoner friend; I thought wealthy people like you would feel ashamed to be around people like me. What's your friend's name?"

"Oh, his name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Tamaki I think we should go. We have things to take care of back at the club." Kyoya add, seeing that this conversation wasn't going to need anytime soon. "Very well, Oh and this is my good friend, Kyoya Ootori "

"It's nice to meet you. You two have a club?"

"Yes, the host club. Where gentlemen like our selves with way to much time on our hands entertain girls who also have too much time on their hands." Kyoya was waiting to hear Kimiko burst out in laughter and say how dumb an idea the host club was. However Kimiko simple smiled said his goodbyes and left the room. Suddenly Kyoya felt like it was a big mistake for bring up the club around that boy.

The rest of the day went by rather well, during lunch the twins and Tamaki fought over Haruhi and Hunny eat bought 58 piece of cake and Mori watched over him as always, the club was the same too. By the end of the day everyone was out their customs, the club was closed and everyone was setting around talking with one another while Kyoya counted up the profits the made for the day until he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and turned the handle just to see Kimiko standing at on the other side.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "The club is close for the day, you'll have to come back tomorrow "he started to close the door but Kimiko put his foot in the way "I'm not here as a customer but more of a visitor"

"Oh and who are you here to see"

"Haruhi…" Kyoya looked at him with a confused look. "You know Haruhi"

"Yes, I and _she _go way back" Kyoya open the door more so Kimiko could pass through. He didn't know if he should believe him or not. "Haruhi someone is here to see you". Haruhi stood up from her spot on the couch and turn towards her sempi "who is it Kyoya sempi".

Kyoya stood back to show who it was walking behind him." Hello Haruhi, it's been so long since I last saw you" Haruhi stopped in front of the boy, I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're talking about. The boys crowed a few feet behind Haruhi. "What you don't remember. Will a piece of gum in your hair bring back your memoire?"

Haruhi look at Kimiko with a confuse look on her faces until her eyes began to get big then usual as a shock expression grow on her faces. "You!" she hissed as tears started going down her eyes. The boys looked at each other with confuse eyes. What was going on, what Kimiko meant by 'gum in your hair?'

Suddenly Haruhi starched out her arm and slapped Kimiko across the faces. "DAUGHTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled out a worry Tamaki, the last thing he wanted was his kind sweet daughter getting into a fight. Mori and Hunny got closer to Haruhi, just in case, and the twins stood there was shock blank looks on their face while Kyoya stayed as emotionless as always.

"I…guess I desire that "said Kimiko. "You're damn right, you desired that!" yelled Haruhi as more tears went down her face. Suddenly Haruhi through herself at Kimiko arms and began to hug him. Kimiko hugged back just as strong as tears beginning to go down his faces. "Kimika I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too." said Kimiko as he released Haruhi from their hug. He looked at Haruhi and gigged like a girl. "So now you're the one cross dressing" Haruhi giggled as well. The boys stood behind with very confuse looks on their faces "Haruhi..." said Kyoya "Do you know this boy?"

Haruhi looked over two were the boys were standing" Boy, Kimika a girl"

Six jaws drop while one tall blond head explode.

Kimika sat on the couch with Haruhi at her right and sitting Hunny to her left with Mori standing behind him. Tamaki sat on the opposite couch with Kyoya at his right and the twin to his left.

"Why is it very female commoner…" started Hikaru. "?Look like a boy." Kaoru ended. "Boys be nice, this is a friend of Haruhi your talking about" said Tamaki "You guys are friends right?" he was still confused from what had happened before.

Haruhi gigged for what seem to be the third time today. "Yes" she turned to Kimika "Do you want me to tell theme or should you?

"We should both" Haruhi turn back to faces the boys. "I and Kimika are old friends. We meet in 4th grad and have been close ever since."

"What did Kimika mean by 'a gum in your hair" asked Hunny

"oh, I was going to move away last summer but I had a hard time trying to tell her so one day I when I was walking up to her I couldn't think of what to do so I put my gum in her hair and ran away. I'm sorry again Haruhi for doing that.

"It's okay you actually did me a favor. That long hair was so hard to take care of." She said with a smile.

"WWWHAA you're the one that did this to my daughter!" cried Tamaki. "Oh I'm so sorry" Kimika said playing along with the dramatic princes.

"Well that's not a very good reason to slap someone in the face for" added Hikaru

"That's not the reason I slapped her" she turned to Kimika "why didn't you say good-bye? You were my best friend how could you just leave without a word?"

"Oh Haruhi" Kimika placed her hand under Haruhi chin."I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you more then I already had, I thought you were better off with out me" Tamaki jump up in the air and start yelling like a little girl at the Yuri moment. " I forgot to ask Kimika, what you are doing back. Didn't you move to the other side of the city?" Haruhi asked, the smiled that she had ever since Kimika arrived left her faces.

"Oh hm. My mother moved back into town a month ago and I got a scholarship to the school. Yesterday when my mom called your father he told her that you were going to Ouran as well but didn't tell you because he wanted it to be a surprise. He told her I would easily find you with the host club and well here I am."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, everything that Kimika I had just said was a lie. He could tell in the way she was talking that she'd just made up the whole thing from the top of her mine. Haruhi sat there quietly staring at Kimika then finally said 'ah I see' and left it at that.

"If you don't mine me asking Kimika why are you wearing the boys' uniform if you're a girl" asked Kyoya

"That lemon outfit no way I refuse to wear that thing it's so girly"

"Ha that's old Kimika for you "said Haruhi under her breath.

"Well it been nice to meet you Kimika…" said Tamaki as he stood "and I hope we see more of you here at the host club"

Kimika smiled one more time "I hope so too". After that everyone left the school and Kimika walked to the train station with Haruhi. Haruhi faces expression had completely changed. Back at the school and was full of happiness, like a little kid during Christmas, but now so much anger was in her eyes. "Haruhi, please can we talk"

"Not out here, wait until we get home and then you can explain you're self" you could tell in her voice she was frustration. "Haruhi, why are you still anger with me? I thought we put all that stuff in the past"

"My mother death isn't something that I can easily forget!" she yelled as she turned to Kimika. She clamed herself and continued walking "Beside that's not why I'm mad. Just wait until we get home and you can explain why the hell you came back"

* * *

A/N: Comment please. Oh and don't worry if you don't understand what Haruhi was walking about in the end I'll find out in the next chapter x3

Hehehe seem Kimika has a secret


End file.
